


Bet.

by PeroxxidePrincess



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Bakugo has a hair pulling kink, It’s literally just sex y’all., Kirishima is a smug lil shit, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, bet, lots of smut, theyre both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxxidePrincess/pseuds/PeroxxidePrincess
Summary: Basically, Bakugo and Kirishima get into a fight and make a bet on who can keep their cool better despite distracting conditions.





	Bet.

“Ugh, I’m so tired...!” Kirishima sighed as he walked into the dorms, pulling his shirt off to try and help with the heat. “Mr. Aizawa seriously couldn’t have picked a worse day to keep us out in intensive training,” he groaned. Kaminari nodded and ran a hand through his hair from beside him. 

“Yeah, for real. It’s hotter than Todoroki’s left side out there,” he joked, smiling and looking ahead. 

“Or you two are just pathetic weaklings who can’t handle a little heat,” Bakugo grumbled from in front of them. “Quit complaining before I blast that dumb ass look off your faces.” Kirishima rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, Bakugo. Not everything has to be taken so seriously. How about we play a game?” He suggested. Kaminari shook his head. 

“Nah, I was gonna head upstairs, see if I could hit the pool- especially after a day like that. Wanna join?” He offered, pausing before heading to the elevator. 

“Maybe later. I’m beat!” Kirishima laughed, plopping himself down on the couch, watching as Kaminari waved his goodbye and headed to the third floor. Bakugo sat down across from Kirishima, sighing and looking around. His eyes paused as he looked at Kirishima’s chest and... other places. When had he gotten so ripped? “Hey, Bakugo, how about that game?” The red-head’s voice snapped him out of his stare. 

“What kinda dumb shit do you think I do in my free time? I’m not exactly the kind of person to goof off and be an idiot like you two, if you haven’t noticed.” He scoffed, looking at the floor. Kirishima chuckled. 

“Hey, I know even you’ve gotta have some fun sometimes. Though I’ve never seen you laugh in a way that’s not evil,” he smirked. 

“I don’t laugh. I blow things up.” Bakugo responded coldly. “I bet you couldn’t keep a straight face if you tried, idiot.” 

“Is that a challenge I hear?” Kirishima sat up, raising an eyebrow. Bakugo looked at him, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

“Damn, why is everything a game to you?”

“Here’s the deal. You and me, first person to laugh or scowl or do anything that’s not serious loses. We’re allowed to touch and try to provoke the other one, but we can’t react.” Kirishima smiled. Bakugo laughed and shook his head. 

“That’s just signing yourself up to lose!” He said, sitting up straight and looking at him again. 

“Wanna bet on that?” Kirishima smirked more. “I lose, I take out your trash for the next week. And vise versa,” he stated, holding out his hand. Bakugo raised an eyebrow- he knew this was dumb as shit, but his sense of competitiveness got the better of him this time. 

“Fine,” he reached out and shook Kirishima’s hand, rolling his eyes as he did so. “We start now.” He made his face as neutral as possible, staring at Kirishima as the other did the same. At first it was just blank staring, nothing out of the ordinary. Then Kirishima started inching closer to Bakugo, making his way around the table and to the couch Bakugo was on. Bakugo looked at him in confusion. “The hell are you doing?” 

“The rules are we’re allowed to provoke.” Kirishima explained, reaching over and poking Bakugo’s arm. Bakugo tried not to glare at him, simply smacking his hand away. 

“Knock it off,” he grumbled, somehow still appearing calm. Kirishima poked him again, and Bakugo smacked him harder. “I said stop it,” Kirishima slapped him back, and Bakugo pursed his lips, trying not to lose his shit. He smacked his arm again, which turned into both boys slapping each other with completely neutral faces. 

After a moment or two of this, Kirishima lunged at Bakugo, intending to bowl him over, but instead Bakugo ducked and dodged. But Kirishima quickly whipped around, grabbing Bakugo’s arm and pinning it to his back, his other hand fisting into Bakugo’s bright blonde hair and pulling hard as he slammed the other into the table. 

The sound that rang through the common room after that left them both frozen in shock. It was an involuntary sound, ripped straight from Bakugo’s throat before he even had time to think about it. A raw, pleasured moan that sounded as if it had come from literally anyone else. Kirishima didn’t dare move yet- he was still processing what he’d just done. The silence hung in the air for quite some time before it was finally broken. 

“Get the hell away from my hair,” Bakugo whispered, deadly low as sparks began to form in his hands. Kirishima paused, debating it for a moment before tugging on the aggressive blonde’s hair once more. The sound that came this time was much less, but certainly strained and forced down. “I said get the-the hell off of me!” He growled, blasting Kirishima with something small enough not to damage the dorm. Kirishima flew backwards, and he braced himself on a nearby doorframe. He smirked, looking up at Bakugo through the smoke. 

“I win,” he said lowly, hardening his arm and walking closer in case he needed to block another attack. “And someone enjoyed that way more than you’d ever tell the others,” he whispered, leaning closer to Bakugo, who was now fully glaring at him with blood red eyes. 

“Fuck yourself,” Bakugo snarled, sitting himself up. 

“Seems like you’d rather do it, hm?” Kirishima shot back, smirking at the shocked look on Bakugo’s face. “I wouldn’t be particularly opposed to that right now... that moan of yours was a little hotter than it should’ve been,” he breathed, sighing dramatically and standing up straight, then acting completely casual. “I’ll be up in my room, Bakugo.” He said cheerily, saving and heading towards the elevator. Bakugo immediately grabbed his wrist, glancing up at him. 

“I swear if you say one goddamn word to anyone about this, I’ll blast your ass into next year.” He growled, yanking Kirishima by the arm into the elevator. He hit the button for the fourth floor and slammed Kirishima into the wall as the doors closed. Kirishima gasped, tilting his head back and wincing slightly. 

“O-okay, ow,” he muttered. “F-feels kinda good tho,” he breathed, gripping Bakugo’s arms as the blonde kissed at his neck. 

“Keep a straight face, dipshit.” Bakugo ordered, a gleam in his eyes as he pulled away and looked at the redhead, dragging him out of the elevator once it had stopped again. Kirishima’s face flushed red, and he nodded, trying to keep himself composed. He led them to his own room, unlocking it and kicking the door open before pulling Kirishima in and slamming it shut again. “I’ll show you what happens when you fuck with me,” he mumbled, his own face returning to its neutral state. Kirishima gulped, stepping back and tripping onto Bakugo’s bed, sitting on the edge and staring up at the other in expectance. 

Bakugo approached again, placing one hand on his chest and using it to pin Kirishima down on the bed. Kirishima smirked and hardened his chest and arms, resisting the push. Bakugo raised an eyebrow, trying to stay calm again. 

“You really wanna fucking play this game?” He challenged, to which Kirishima simply grabbed Bakugo by the collar and pulled him into his lap. Bakugo growled lowly in response, but positioned himself properly. Kirishima glanced down at the other’s now clearly hard cock through his pants, chuckling softly as he rested a hand over it. Bakugo grunted softly as his cock twitched to life, closing his eyes for a moment to resist any sudden movements. “Hands off,” he protested, the rest of his body betraying his true wishes. 

Kirishima shook his head, instead slowly palming at Bakugo’s erection while keeping himself stoic. Bakugo didn’t say anything this time, just hung his head and bit his lip, letting it happen. Kirishima smiled and reached up, pulling Bakugo’s shirt up, which the blonde quickly tugged away. Bakugo squirmed in his spot slightly, pulling a groan from the redhead beneath him as he rubbed directly over his quickly hardening cock- without the help of his quirk. 

“Damnit, stop moving so much...” Kirishima bit his lip, his face blushing even more as he let their little bet fly out of his mind. Bakugo didn’t seem to notice either, but still remained as plain and blank as possible. Bakugo paused, then quickly grinded down onto Kirishima with confidence. Kirishima sighed in relief at some sort of friction, letting his head fall back and his eyes flutter shut. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, you bastard.” Bakugo huffed, still keeping a straight face somehow. He quickly stood up, shoving his pants away as well as his boxers, leaving himself nude. Kirishima looked up at him again, eyes widening as he scrambled to do the same. Bakugo rolled his eyes and got into the other’s lap once they were both bare, letting Kirishima stay upright. Both boys grunted quietly as their cocks brushed together, their composure faultering for a second. Kirishima took a deep breath, then reached up and shoved his fingers into Bakugo’s mouth. 

Bakugo hummed in surprise, but portrayed nothing and hesitantly sucked on them. Kirishima tried not to grind himself upward as he waited, but the sensations his mind was giving him made that quite difficult. What wasn’t helping was that Bakugo wasn’t holding so still, and was subtly pushing his hips forward as if fucking himself into the air, which only caused his leg to be consistently rubbing against Kirishima’s cock. 

Kirishima quickly pulled his fingers out of Bakugo’s mouth, growling and slipping them to the blonde’s entrance. 

“Me? Go to hell if you think I’ll-“ Bakugo was cut off by Kirishima shoving two of his fingers inside of him, pulling a groan from his lips. “God... damnit,” he protested, about to move off, but instead found himself riding Kirishima’s fingers. Kirishima smirked, adding in a third soon after and fingering the aggressive blonde painfully slow. 

Bakugo pursed his lips, clearly struggling now to keep a straight face. Kirishima pulled his fingers away, licking his hand and slicking up his cock with a few strokes before lining himself up with Bakugo’s ass. He paused, looking up at the other as if asking for permission. Bakugo narrowed his eyes, but nodded as he began to blush. Kirishima swiftly pushed his cock in, bottoming out first thing and moaning loudly at the feeling. Bakugo grunted, forcefully choking down his moans. 

“God, Katsuki...” Kirishima moaned out, rapidly starting to thrust his hips. Bakugo managed to keep himself composed, making small noises here and there but avoiding any actual pleasurable sounds. Kirishima ran his hands up and down Bakugo’s sides, eventually stopping by his shoulders. “N-not the vocal type, huh?” He asked. “Gotcha,” he was too blissed out for the time being to argue or press, his brain just accepting that this time. 

Kirishima suddenly remembered what got them there in the first place, and smirked, putting his hand in Bakugo’s hair and sitting up a little. The change in angle caused him to slam directly into Bakugo’s prostate as he yanked down on his hair. 

“H-HAH— FUCK!!” Bakugo moaned out loudly, clenching his eyes shut and tilting his head back with the pull. His cock twitched violently, and the boy’s breathing became irregular and heavy. Kirishima’s eyes widened at the sight, and he paused his hips, staring at the boy above him. 

“Whoa.... K-Katsuki~” he panted, then started thrusting again, harder this time into that specific spot. Bakugo was no longer trying to keep himself quiet, muttering a string of curses and ‘fuck’s and bits and pieces of names. 

“Nnh, I-I’m gonna-!” Kirishima moaned out, hai thrusts becoming faster. Bakugo growled and shook his head. 

“Don’t you f-FUCKing dare, n-not yet,” he ordered, and Kirishima whimpered and tensed up. He held himself back best he could given the current circumstance, but it didn’t last long. 

“God, Bakugo, I’ve g-gotta cum!” He warned, his thrusts becoming inconsistent and faster. 

“Don’t-“ 

“I can’t- I can’t hold it in!” He moaned again, throwing his head back and slamming into Bakugo’s prostate once more, cumming hard and full into his ass. Bakugo moaned with him, the feeling just enough to put him over the edge. He reached down and stroked himself quickly, spewing white strings of semen all over both of their stomachs. 

Bakugo relaxed after a moment, panting heavily as he leaned over Kirishima, who was now laying on his back. He slowly pulled off of the redhead, laying down next to hi and sighing. 

“Not bad,” he mumbled, his voice low and gravelly and sex-ridden. “That your first time?” He asked. Kirishima blushed, covering his face with his arm. 

“Y-Yeah, actually, it was...” he managed, running his other hand through his hair. “Fuck... you felt so damn good,” he mumbled. 

“Yeah, well...” Bakugo paused. “You didn’t feel too bad yourself,” he stated. 

“Heh... guess what, though?” Kirishima moved his arm and smirked at Bakugo, who raised an eyebrow. “I still won our bet, trash boy.” 

“Fuck you.”

“Gimme a few minutes, then sure.”


End file.
